Pokemon Learning League Point of View
by Storalwhit
Summary: In here, Tracey, Misty, Clemont, and Serena are on their way to Eterna City. After riding along the Cycling Road, they arrive and see what they city has to offer. Afterwards, they run into a familiar face. Note: You want to know who it is? Read & find out.


Pokémon Learning League

Points of View/Perspectives

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens with Serena, Misty, Tracey and Clemont en route to Eterna City on a partly sunny afternoon, with a small wind blowing. Clouds are moving across the sky, the grass & flowers are moving in the wind and some trainers battling in the background. Misty looks over to them and speaks to Clemont.)_

Misty: Those guys are really having fun over there.

Clemont: Yeah, they are.

 _(She looks at the gadget on Clemont's back.)_

Misty: I see you like to invent things.

Clemont: Indeed I do.

Misty: Like what?

Clemont: Like this.

 _(He goes into his pocket and gets a special pair of binoculars.)_

Clemont: Take a look.

Misty: Okay.

 _(She takes a look through them. Now, we switch to her point of view, and we see the body heat of passing Staravia, Swablu, Tranquill and Skiploom. Then, we pan over to see trainers in the grass catching Pokemon. Switch back to normal view.)_

Misty: That's amazing.

Clemont: Thanks, and there are plenty more like that. So, what do you do?

Misty: I'm the gym leader of the Cerulean City gym.

Clemont: Ahh. You must do a lot of hard work running it.

Misty: Yeah, I do.

Clemont: Here's a little something to know: be more unpredictable with your opponents in battle.

Misty: Okay, thanks Clemont.

 _(Now, we pan over to Tracey and Serena talking.)_

Tracey: So, Serena, are these Pokemon showcases fun?

Serena: Yes, they are.

Tracey: That's great. What do you do in them?

Serena: They're done in two parts. First, there's the Theme Performance, where we'll either bake Poke Puffs or do some Pokemon Styling.

Tracey: Okay, then what?

Serena: Next, there's the Free Performance, where we perform with our Pokemon on stage. After that, the audience votes, and whoever gets the most lights absorbed into their keys is declared the winner, and given a Princess Key.

 _(She pulls her key and shows it to him.)_

Tracey (impressed): That's cool.

Serena: All right, how about you Tracey? What do you do?

Tracey: Oh, I'm a Pokemon watcher and I work as an assistant at Prof. Oak's lab.

Serena: Really? What do you do there?

Tracey: Mostly, I help take care of the Pokemon at the ranch & help out Prof. Oak in the lab from time to time.

Serena: That's interesting.

Tracey: Yep, but not everything there goes smoothly. One time, three groups of Pokemon were fighting over a lake and we had to bring in Ash's Bulbasaur to help settle it.

Serena: Ahh.

Tracey: Then, there was the time when Team Rocket snuck into the lab & stole all the Pokeballs being stored, and we had to get them back.

Serena: Ooh, that must've been hard.

Tracey: It was.

 _(They continue onward. Moments later, they come to the gateway to the Cycling Road. They see some rental bikes on the racks. Some of them are two-person bikes. They go up to the gatekeeper, Dexter.)_

Dexter: Hey, everyone. How may I help you today?

Misty: Yes, we'd like to rent two of those bikes.

Dexter: Why am I not surprised? Okay, no problem.

 _(He gives them the keys to the bike locks, as well as the locks themselves.)_

Dexter: You all have fun now.

All: Thanks.

 _(They get on their bikes, put on their helmets, and ride off on the road. The wind blow through their hair as they ride along, and pass by a lot of other riders, as well as seeing the same flock of Pokemon from before. Twenty-one minutes later, they come to the end of the road and arrive to Eterna City.)_

Misty: That was a lot of fun.

Serena: You said it.

 _(They bring the bikes over to the racks, lock them into place, exit through the gateway and enter the city. They're taken in by the calm atmosphere. As they go about, they take in notice of what the city has, from the condominiums, the gym and the herb shop. Moments later, they come to a park area, where they go up a hill to find two giant statues sitting atop of it. One is of Dialga, and the other is Palkia. They both each have a plate on their bases. They marvel at the statues.)_

Tracey: They look amazing.

Clemont: Yeah, they sure do.

 _(They read the inscriptions on the plates.)_

: That's very interesting.

 _(They go down the other side of the hill and enter a park area, where it's bustling with many Pokemon & trainers enjoying themselves. They find Bianca sitting on a bench, working on pondering for a brief moment.)_

Bianca: Hey, there guys.

Misty: Hiya, Bianca. How's it going?

Bianca: It's going pretty well so far.

Misty: Oh, good to hear.

Tracey: Hello, there. I'm Tracey.

Bianca: I'm Bianca.

Serena: So, what are you working on there?

Bianca: Oh, it's a story about my travels in Sinnoh.

 _(She shows them what she's written so far.)_

Serena: That's pretty good.

Bianca: Thanks. I think my parents will be impressed with this.

Misty: Something tells me they will.

Tracey: Maybe Lex would like to take a look at it.

 _(He pulls out the Pokepilot, turns it on and calls Lex, who is sewing up some jumpsuits for four mannequins.)_

Lex: Afternoon, guys. How's it going?

Tracey: Doing well, Lex. How about you?

Lex: I'm doing well.

Bianca: Those are some nice-looking jumpsuits.

Lex: Thanks, Bianca. They're for this group of ghost Pokemon-catching experts here.

Serena: That's great.

Lex: Yep. Anyways, what are you guys up to?

Misty: We came to look around Eterna City, and then we found Bianca writing about her travels in Sinnoh.

Lex: Oh, that's interesting.

Bianca: Yep. You want to see it?

Lex: Sure thing.

 _(She shows him her story and he analyzes it.)_

Lex: That's pretty good, Bianca.

Bianca: Thanks, Lex.

Lex: You're welcome. If I may give you a small Tibet: if you want to engage your readers, present it through a narrative point of view.

Bianca: All right, but what point of view would work here?

Lex: There are four kinds that can help you out. One is the first-person narrative, where you, as the narrator, play a major part in the story. You're essentially the main observer, choosing what you want to share with your readers. However, you can't comment about anything you didn't witness personally unless someone else told you about it.

Tracey: Okay, what's the next one?

Lex: Next is the third-person perspective, and there are three types of this. The first of which is the third-person objective. Basically, it follows the same rules as the first-person narrative, but the main difference is that you can't interpret events in the story. You can only report them.

Serena: That's a good one. Now what?

Lex: The next one is the third-person omniscient, where you can comment on the thoughts & feelings of any character. You can also remark on any of the story's events and give your opinions on them.

Misty: All right, what's left?

Lex: Lastly, there's the third-person limited omniscient, which is like the previous one, except it's limited to the thoughts, actions and emotions of only one character, but you can still comment on & judge certain story events.

Clemont: Using those points of views really can make a story effective.

Lex: Yes, they can, which is why I'm going to show you something.

Serena: Sure thing, Lex.

 _(Pan down to a lower left-panel showing four different stories being told in a different perspective.)_

Lex: All right, you guys ready?

Misty: You bet.

Lex: Okay, good. This woman here want to tell this story about her participation in a fire-type Pokemon tournament. Which point of view do you think will work with this story?

Serena: She should use the third-person omniscient.

Lex: Very well, Serena. Now, this man here want to tell this story about the weird & crazy going on in Unova. Which point of view do you think will work with this story?

Tracey: She should use a first-person narrative.

Lex: Okay, Tracey. For this story, we see the progression of a young Pokemon Prof. as he observes Pokemon in their habitat. What point of view would this be?

Misty: Hmm. That'd be the third-person objective.

Lex: You got it, Misty. Finally, in this story, we learn about this character's dream of reinvigorating the training world. Which point of view is this?

Clemont: The third-person limited omniscient.

Lex: Very good, Clemont. Good job, you guys.

Serena: Thanks, Lex.

Lex: No problem, Serena. Now, if you'll guys excuse me, I have to get these done.

Bianca: Okay, see you later.

Lex: All right, see you.

 _(Tracey turns the Pokepilot off and puts it back in his pocket.)_

Bianca: Hey, you want to see some of the new Pokemon I got?

Misty: Of course.

 _(She gets off from the bench and takes out three Pokeballs.)_

Bianca: Come on out!

 _(She throws them up and a female Combee, a Nosepass and a shiny Phione emerge.)_

Combee: Combee.

Nosepass: Nosepass.

Phione: Phione.

Tracey: That's pretty cool. Let me make a quick sketch.

 _(He sketches out on his sketchpad.)_

Serena: Tracey's right. They're pretty cute.

Bianca: Thanks, Serena.

Serena: You're welcome. You want to see some of ours?

 _(Bianca nods her head.)_

Serena: All right, them. Come on out, Braixen & Pancham!

 _(She tosses her Pokeballs up and Braixen & Pancham emerge from them.)_

Braixen: Braixen.

Pancham: Pancham.

Tracey: Marill & Venonat, I choose you!

 _(He tosses her Pokeballs up and Braixen & Pancham emerge from them.) _

Marill: Marill, Mar.

Venonat: Veno-nat.

Clemont: Come on out, Bunnelby and Chespin!

 _(He tosses his Pokeballs up and Chespin & Bunnelby come out of them.) _

Chespin: Chespin.

Bunnelby: Bunnel.

Misty: Azurill & Starmie, go!

 _(She tosses her Pokeballs up and Starmie & Azurill emerge from them.)_

Azurill: Azurill.

Bianca _(impressed)_ : They look pretty good.

 _(Now, we dissolve to moments later, where we see the Pokemon playing with each other. We see Azurill, Phione, Combee & Venonat are playfully chase each other around, Starmie, Nosepass, and Bunnelby & Braixen demonstrate their abilities and Pancham, Marill & Chespin doing the same. We pan over to the four watching them.)_

Misty: They're really getting along well.

Clemont: Yeah, they are. _(He turns over to Bianca.)_ Say, Bianca, where did you get Phione, anyway?

Bianca: Well, it happened while I was on my way to Oreburgh City. I was going through & exploring this cave, when suddenly I heard someone calling out for help. Turns out, it was an explorer named Winston, who was trapped behind a wall of rocks and needed help breaking it down. So, I helped him out with Emboar and eventually, he was freed. Afterwards, he told me all about what he was doing on his journey, which sounded exciting. Then, as a way of saying thanks, he gave a mystery egg & he told me he got it from a faraway region and didn't know what it is.

Tracey: That was very nice of him.

Bianca: Yeah, it sure was.

Clemont: What else have you done since you came to Sinnoh?

Bianca: I've done quite a lot. I've been to some of the gyms & battled the gym leaders there, seen what each town has to offer and not too long ago, I checked out a Pokemon contest in Floaroma Town.

Serena: Oh, great. Did you enjoy it?

Bianca: You bet I did. In fact, it was so amazing, it's made me decide to start entering them myself.

Misty: Oh, that's good to hear.

Bianca: Thanks.

Clemont: So, guys how about we do another session of what we did before

Tracey: All right, but let's see if the audience wants to do it.

Bianca: Do you guys mind if I take this one?

Misty: No, go right ahead, Bianca.

Bianca: Thanks. _(She turns over to the audience.)_ Do you guys want to do it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, okay then.

 _(Dissolve to four different stories being told.)_

Bianca (V.O.): Okay, let's do it. In this story, we see a trainer going through her first Pokemon Contest. Which point of view is being used here? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half second.)_ The third-person objective. All right.

Tracey (V.O.): This trainer wants to tell his story about his ups & downs during the Indigo League. What point of you do you think will work here? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half second.)_ The third-person omniscient. Sure, why not.

Serena (V.O.): In this story, this guy is talking about what he went through at the beginning of his journey. Which point of view is being used here? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half second.)_ The first-person narrative. You got it.

Clemont (V.O.): Finally, for this story, we find out about this girl's ambition of becoming a great Fairy-type master. What point of you do you think will work here? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half second.)_ The third-person limited omniscient. Very well, then.

 _(Dissolve to the gang and Misty casually talks to the audience.)_

Misty (casually): You did great, you guys. _(She turns over to Bianca.)_ So, Bianca, what kind of moves are you going to do in the contests?

Bianca: Oh, there are plenty I've got planned and working on right now.

Misty: That's very good.

Bianca: Yeah. Would you guys like to see one of them?

 _(They all nod their heads in agreement. Now, we fade in one minute later, where we see the four seated as Bianca readies herself.)_

Bianca: Okay, then. Phione, use Bubble Beam!

 _(The inside of Phione's mouth glows light blue and fires multiple light blue bubbles into the sky.)_

Bianca: Now, Nosepass use Power Gem!

 _(Nosepass's nose glows red.)_

Nosepass: Nooos-pass!

 _(It fires a pale pink bean of energy with a bright white energy around it at the bubbles, popping each one & letting off sparkles as they do.)_

Serena: That was pretty good, Bianca.

Bianca: Thanks, Serena. They'll be a few more like that

Serena: Oh, good to hear.

 _(Tracey takes out a second sketch of Bianca's Pokemon.)_

Tracey: Hey, Bianca. I'd like you to have this.

 _(He hands her the sketch, and she takes it.)_

Bianca: Oh, thanks Tracey.

Tracey: You're welcome.

Bianca: So, what are you guys going to later?

Clemont: Oh, we're going up to explore Mt. Coronet later on.

Bianca: Sounds good. Mind if I join you for a while?

Clemont: Sure you can.

Bianca: Okay, thanks

 _(They turn over to the audience.)_

All _(Casually)_ : Thanks a lot, guys.

 _(Dissolve to moments later, where we see the gang relaxing and chatting with each other.)_

Bianca: Well, that was a pretty good episode. Did you enjoy it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, okay. We'll see you next time.

 _(They casually wave goodbye to the audience and they resume what they're doing. Now, we pan up to see the clear blue sky and we fade to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
